Imagine Zosan
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Prompt one-shots so I can improve my writing. Anything goes Zosan/Sanzo. Requests accepted! Please read and enjoy! M for reasons.
1. Doctor Roronoa

This was the fourth time the idiot blond had stopped by the clinic this week. Today was the fifth. Zoro looks at the blond up and down trying to see what the problem was this time. But of course as always he couldn't see anything wrong with him, he realizes other things tough. He realizes that the blond was wearing tighter jeans today, he also notices that a couple of buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned relieving the pale skin more than usual.

"So what is it this time?" he asks now looking at the blue eyes of his patient. The blond smirks and sits on the bed.

"I see you're happy to see me again doctor?" he replies with a playful tone, Zoro snorts and with that the blond frowns making Zoro wonder about the man's eyebrow once again. The idiot had a ridiculous fringe covering his other eye so he had no idea about the other eyebrow. How the hell did it get so curly? Maybe this time he was going to complain about his eyebrow? He continues to stare at the blond waiting for him to continue but he didn't. Instead he started to unbutton his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he askes his eyes wide, the blond snorts and shrugs, continuing to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm showing you where my pains are idiot," then he rolls his eyes. "Aren't you used to your patients undressing in front of you?" and with that he completely strips from his shirt folding it and putting it aside.

Zoro, instead of replying the curly brows question he glances at the blonds body. He wasn't overly muscular like him. But the blond was muscular then most, he was like a sculpted statue, perfect with every muscle. Zoro let his eyes wonder lower a bit even with the jeans he could imagine the muscles beneath them and the fact that a couple of days ago when the blond had stripped from his jeans while complaining about leg pains did help his imagination.

With a chuckle he looks at the blonds face again. The idiot curly brow was smirking at him. Then like he was trying to torment him, the blond stretches giving Zoro a perfect view of his muscles and also the fact that the blond was very very flexible.

"It's not polite to stare," he says as he lookes directly into Zoro's eyes. "Ma-ri-mo," he spells out his lips forming the perfect "o".

"It's not polite to use nicknames curly-brow," he replies between clenched teeth. Then he raises his eyebrow. "What the hell is a "marimo" anyway?"

"It means moss ball, idiot! And who do you think you are by calling me curly brow!"

"Who do you think you are by calling me marimo!"

"You're hair is fucking green!"

"And you have a curly brow!"

The blond huffs and crosses his arms in front of him. Zoro grunts and gets close to the blond to examine him. He knows what's going to happen by heart; First he's going to ask where the pain is then the blond is going to say a bunch of random places , Zoro's going to examine them and going to see that nothing is wrong and after that the blond is going to awkwardly laugh and leave.

But apparently today was going to be a day full of surprises.

"My name's Sanji."

Zoro looks up towards the blond. He wasn't looking at him and there was a slight red forming on his cheeks. So his name was Sanji huh? It suited him in a weird way; there was something about the blond that excited Zoro. True, the curly browed idiot was handsome but that wasn't all. Something about the way he talked, moved, everything the damn moron did was exciting for Zoro and now he had a name to call him by.

But unfortunately for Sanji , Zoro was an asshole.

"I think curly brow suits you just fine," he replies with a mocking tone. When he saw that Sanji has gone full red with anger he smirkes and gets closer. "So where does it hurt curly brow?"

Sanji glares at him. "Fuck you marimo," then he points to an area just above his heart. "Last night while I was going back home I slammed in to the door."

Zoro raised his eyebrow to that comment. How much of an idiot could someone be to not see a door right in front of him? Forget that, how the hell did the door managed to injure the chest area? Zoro sighed and shook it off. There was a reason why the idiot blond was visiting here so much and he would have to endure this until he figured out what it was.

He experimentally put his hand on the place Sanji told him that was hurting, just as his fingertips touched the smooth skin he hears a hiss. Zoro quickly looks up worried that maybe the injury wasn't a fake this time. But when he looks up at the blond his eyes are closed and his cheeks are redder then before. Like he could feel Zoro's gaze Sanji cracks his eye open as he slightly smiles.

"Lower," he whispers making Zoro's blood rush over to his cheeks and lower areas.

When Sanji continues to look at him expectantly Zoro bends his head and looks at the blond's smooth, pale chest. Wasn't there a rule about doctor and patients not doing… _this?_ Seriously what the hell was he thinking? He should stop now and tell the idiot blond to leave.

But looks like his hands have a mind of their own.

Zoro's hand trails down just like Sanji asked. His hand brushes over a nipple and a soft moan reaches his ears. He repeats the action again this time with both nipples and more forcefully, pressing his thumbs against the now perked nipples. The blonds breath hitches and he lets out a louder moan.

Zoro can't take it anymore as he bends over and kisses Sanji's neck after feeling his pulse with his lips he opens his mouth letting his tongue out to taste and suck on the skin. He's pleased with himself when Sanji gives out another moan. He closes in, laying Sanji fully on the bed. He places himself between Sanji's long legs and kisses the blond properly.

Sanji tastes like spices and cigarettes. He never knew the blond was a smoker but that was reasonable it wasn't allowed to smoke in the clinic. He continued to kiss him until both of them were out of breath.

Zoro's mouth trails down towards lower regions kissing and licking every part of the skin and each moan Sanji made was like music to his ears. He sucks on a nipple and looks up at the blond who was flushed and breathless.

"You like that huh curly?" he asks with a giant grin spreading across his face.

"S-Shut up," Sanji replies trying to catch his breath. "You have no idea how long I waited…"

Zoro gives out a please full hum. So that was the reason why the blond was so persistent about coming here. The idiot curly should've just told him so; it would've saved them both a hell a lot of time.

Just when he took a hold of Sanji's belt a knock on the door was heard making both of them stop in their tracks. Zoro looks up at the door and he could almost hear Sanji cursing from under his breath.

"Yes?" he yells out.

"Umm," a nervous voice is heard behind the door. "Doctor Roronoa you're next patient has arrived."

"Shit," he mutters and yells out again. "Okay just give me 5 minutes!"

When he turns down to look at Sanji he sees that the blonds smirking. He raises his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just 5 minutes isn't that quick marimo?"

Zoro snorts and gets off of Sanji. "Just shut up moron."

Sanji quickly grabs his shirt and starts to button it. Zoro glances at him. What was going to happen now? Was the curly brow just going to leave or would he come back? Not seeing the blond again wasn't an option even the thought of it bothered him. He's snapped out from his thoughts when he hears a chuckle.

"Idiot marimo don't think too much you might hurt yourself." And with that Sanji comes closer and kisses him once again before heading towards the door.

"W-Wait!" Zoro calls out stopping Sanji with his hand on the door knob. "How about we go out sometime?"

Sanji smiles and opens the door just before he answers.

"Sure I'll love that."

**Prompt: "****Imagine Person A of your OTP being a doctor, and Person B constantly faking injuries so they can see Person A. (Bonus if they eventually end up making out in the office.)"**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! There might be grammar mistakes so sorry about that! And if anyone has any request I'll gladly write them you can either ****message me from **

**tumblr: mythologygeekfreakmagicstar **

**or you can just tell me your requests from here anything goes! ^^ Thanks for reading please review and tell me how was it so I can improve..**


	2. Pictures

Sanji couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He stood by the door his mouth slightly open with shock. His hands were trembling out of anger and he immediately wanted to pummel the damn moss head in to the floor.

The scene before him was his lover getting hard over some photos he was holding in his hands and from the looks of it there were a lot of them. Even with the distance between them Sanji could see the tent that had formed inside of Zoro's pants. The green haired bastards back was turned towards him still obliviously looking at the pictures.

They have been dating for 6 months now and Sanji couldn't believe that his so called lover was looking at someone else's pictures and getting turned on. It was humiliating and even if he didn't want to admit it, it did hurt a lot. The fact that Zoro couldn't get excited with him alone and needed to look at some dumb pictures just made his heart ache.

Then a sudden movement caught his eye, Zoro shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable after he settled his hand started to move lower, Sanji's eye widened as he heard the sound of a zipper.

"You shitty bastard!" Sanji shouted across the room making Zoro stop and fearfully turn around.

If the situation wasn't so absurd Sanji could laugh at the damn marimo's shocked face. He looked like a kid that was caught while his hand was in the shitty cookie jar. But at the moment Sanji was just pissed. Zoro blushed loudly and poorly tried to explain himself.

"I-I," then he frowned, nervously scratching his head. "You were supposed to be in the damn bath!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to jerk off to some random girl's shitty picture!" and with that Sanji furiously walked towards Zoro and viciously pulled the picture that Zoro was about to jerk off too. What kind of girl was he looking at? A brunette? A blonde?

But Sanji was in for a surprise when he turned the picture over and took a look at it. He froze and raised his curly eyebrow, his eyes wide.

It was a picture of him at the beach. He could still remember the day that the picture was taken. They were having a party at Vivi's and later on they had gone to the beach. Sanji was wearing a pair of blue swim shorts. In the picture he was laying down on the golden sand his hands tugged behind his head, smirking at the camera.

But how the hell did Zoro managed to get these? If he remembered correctly Usopp was the one who took the photos and when he had tried to give some of the pictures to Zoro like he did with the others the damn marimo had groaned and said that looking at pictures was dumb and that his memory worked just fine.

Then Sanji turned around to look at the other pictures his mouth slightly open, there were all pictures of him in various situations. There was one while he was cooking and one when he was in his best suits etc etc.

Slowly he turned towards Zoro that was facing the other way red with embarrassment. Sanji's lips curled upward forming a small smile. He was quite flattered actually. Both of them stayed silent for a while. Zoro was the one to break the silence.

"Usopp slid these inside my backpack okay? He also said that these were especially made for me." When Sanji didn't reply he continued. "I'll get rid of the okay? Sorry."

Sanji chuckled and was suddenly facing Zoro's glare. The marimo was obviously pissed and didn't like the fact that Sanji was laughing at his situation. He slowly put the photo back on the table and looked directly in to Zoro's eyes.

"You're so damn cute sometimes," he said leaning in and kissing the marimo on his forehead. Zoro got even redder if possible.

"I'm not cute shit-cook!" then he mumbled. "Just leave me alone."

"Oh is the widdle marimo embarrassed?" he said playfully. "Don't worry I'll help you."

Zoro raised his eyebrow. "Help me with what exactly idiot?"

Sanji, slowly sat on his lap he could feel the shaft of Zoro already hard beneath his pants. He grinned and sheepishly, rubbed his hand over Zoro's body, stroking it like it was the most precious thing of all. Zoro shivered with pleasure, even the gentle rubs from Sanji was enough to create waves of upmost pleasure cascade trough his body.

"With this," Sanji replied suddenly, whispering in his ear.

When Sanji reached the hem of his pants, there was a slight pause. Their eyes locked as Zoro hardly gulped, not being able to grasp the reality in front of him. His body was melting, he was melting with excitement. Sanji let out a chuckle, a small breath collided with Zoro's face. With very natural movements, Sanji undid the already half open zipper, now Zoro's zipper was fully down and his swollen, half erect cock was in sight. Sanji locked his eyes to Zoro's once more as his hand crawled around his cock, starting to rub it up and down.

Even the slightest touch was enough to wake up all the nerves in Zoro's shaft, starting to make it throb and get harder, lusting for more. When Zoro's cock reached its maximum hardness, Sanji slide himself off from his body to the floor, kneeling between Zoro's legs and looking at him with a sly smirk, jerking his cock. He allowed his hot breath to wash over his dick; Zoro couldn't hold himself anymore as he thrust his hips unconsciously.

Sanji brought his head close to Zoro's penis, getting harder himself. He pressed his lips to the warm head of Zoro's penis, he slowly opened his mouth taking the head in. Zoro let out a moan of pleasure and started shivering, his cock throbbing furiously.

Sanji's tongue danced around the head, and continued to do so as he started going towards the base of his cock. He deep throated Zoro, enclosing him in a deep pleasure. When he felt his cock sliding inside of Sanji's warm mouth it felt great.

Sanji repeated his movements, bobbing his head up and down, making sure to lick everywhere clean, making the green haired man moan with pleasure. He started using both his hands and mouth for the finishing blow. Zoro started to thrust forcefully now, fucking its way to Sanji's mouth deeper and deeper. When he finally came, Sanji made sure to swallow it all, smirking as he looked up at his panting lover.

It was quite an amusing scene actually watching the usually calm and steady marimo so messed up. His face was a bright red and he was still trying to catch his breath by the intense orgasm.

"How was it ma-ri-mo?" he asked playfully spelling out his favorite nickname. Zoro looked down at him and held his chin, pulling him up and giving the still smirking blond a full kiss on the lips, it was more gentle then passionate. When Zoro broke the kiss he smirked back.

"It was better than just staring at pictures shit-cook."

Sanji chuckled and moaned as he felt Zoro's hands slowly go down and grips his ass. He did want more and he was sure that the damn marimo hadn't had enough yet. When he felt his belt being unbuckled he pulled back and grinned.

"How about we continue this in the bedroom moss head?"

Sanji gave out a surprised gasp as he was suddenly lifted and being carried away between Zoro's strong arms.

"Fine," Zoro growled walking towards the bedroom with a very pleased Sanji in his arms.

**Prompt: **"**Imagine Person B of your OTP walking in on Person A looking at pictures and visably aroused. Person B storms over, but the pictures turn out to be of Person B and climbs on Person A's lap and offers to help them "deal with it" and kisses them."**

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this! It was very fun to write. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Please review ^^**


End file.
